dark_heresy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Commercial/Military Bionics
Bionics implants or prosthetics are meant to enhance your body/capabilities beyond what is normally possible. Surgery: Having somebody cut you open and put things in your body with originally did not belong to your body is always a risk, the more you pay the less risk and the less recovery time there is needed. If you decide too have yourself be operated by another party member or a cheap surgeon you (And if a party member did the surgery on you) will not be able to participate with the sessions for a few weeks IRL (The time will be reduced depending on how good the party member rolls on his medic rolls), however on the flip side each session you missed out on because of recovery time both you and the party member who operated you gain a chunk of EXP. Common Quality Implants are half cost, Best quality costs full price. Bionic Implants † Some cybernetic systems are only provided to tech-adepts of the Adeptus Mechanicus. It is possible, though, that skilled hereteks might risk the wrath of the Machine Cult by implanting crude versions of these systems in anyone willing to pay their price. - Augur array These implanted devices duplicate the effects of sensor systems that go beyond normal human senses. In all cases, their use requires concentration and a Half Action. Common systems function identically to a standard hand-held auspex device (see page 175). • Poor systems possess only a single detection ability (heat, radiation, electromagnetics, or very rarely daemonic taint) and have the limited range of 20 metres. If the augur is set to detect daemonic taint, it has the possibility to be overwhelmed and malfunction should a Warp-denizen get too close. • Good systems function as a full auspex, but also allow the character to re-roll all Perception-based tests. - Autosanguine This ancient and blessed microscopic technology flows as a metallic liquid within the character’s bloodstream, repairing minor injuries and accelerating healing. It repairs minor injuries and speeds recovery. When applying healing, the character is always considered Lightly Damaged, and heals at an increased rate, removing 2 points of damage per day instead of 1. - Baleful Eye This legendary archaeotech bionic pattern incorporates a tiny las weapon. Each baleful eye has been passed from recipient to recipient across centuries or millennia, reclaimed by the Machine Cult whenever its owner dies. As might be imagined, it is very intimidating when used as a part of negotiations with primitive societies. A character with this implant has a weapon in his eye that counts as a hot-shot laspistol (see page 154) with a range of 10m. The baleful eye can be fired even if the character’s hands are full. It has no clip size, however a jam result causes the character to lose sight in the eye for a number of rounds equal to the degrees of failure on the attack. - Calculus Logi Upgrade These bionics are internal cogitator implants which aid in data retention and processing. The user can rapidly sift through stacked dataslates and parchments, applying intuition to vast reams of data far beyond the capabilities of a normal man. This implant grants the user a +10 bonus to Literacy, Logic, and Scholastic Lore tests. - Cerebral Implants Commonly used to repair a severely damaged brain or (hopefully) augment its abilities, these often-risky implant systems represent a major step from simply replacing a limb to altering a character from human to mechanism. Common-level implants can restore paralysed and brain-damaged users to a semblance of normality, but with a permanent loss of 1d10 points from the character’s Weapon Skill, Ballistic Skill, Agility, Intelligence, and Fellowship characteristics. • Poor versions restore brain function, but destroy the subject’s personality and memories, rendering them no better than a servitor, and as such are unsuitable for PCs. • Good cerebral implants are very rare even among high ranking Imperial officials, and are exceedingly difficult to acquire, becoming Near Unique in Availability. These grant the user the Unnatural Intelligence (2) trait (see page 139) and a +20 bonus to Logic and Lore tests, thanks to the superior mental capabilities he now enjoys. - Cranial Armour This augmentation covers or replaces most of the skull with layers of plasteel and gel padding to better prevent concussion and other brain injuries. This implant adds +1 Armour point to the Head, and stacks with any worn armour on that location. - Ferric Lure Implants† Powerful electromagnets are implanted in the Acolyte, allowing him to cast forth a net of invisible energy as a Full Action after a successful Challenging (+0) Willpower test. He can call an unsecured metal object into his hand; the object cannot mass more than 1 kg per point of Willpower bonus, and must be within 20 metres. He must already have Mechanicus Implants trait (see page 137) for this system to function, and it can be improved through certain talents as described in Chapter IV: Talents & Traits. - Interface Port The Acolyte now has a mechanical port implanted in his body, commonly in the rear of the neck, which can be connected to machines via a data cable. This allows the user faster and smoother access to the valuable information within, and grants a +10 bonus to Common Lore, Inquiry, or Tech-Use tests whilst connected to a relevant mechanism or data spool. - Internal Reservoir This implant acts as a powerful battery, storing energy for various implants and (especially) for functions that require energy to be expended in rapid or violent fashions. When it is fully charged, the Acolyte no longer gains Fatigue from using Luminen Capacitors either to recharge or attack something, but each use of those implants drains the reservoir by half. The battery fully recharges after one day of resting. - Locator Matrix Micro-cogitators implanted at the base of the skull allow the user to be aware of the direction of the planetary poles, the Acolyte’s present location to within a few metres, relative velocity, altitude, time of day, and other valuable information. The user must still have access to maps and other planetary data in order to benefit from this information, however—knowing one is at a specific location on a planetary surface has little meaning without knowing what is over the next rise, or what is the direction needed to reach a given destination. - Luminen Capacitor† This implanted energy source charges internal capacitors, allowing the character to recharge devices or even unleash powerful energy blasts. With a successful Toughness test, the character recharges or powers machinery. This requires one minute of mental focus and meditation. The difficulty of the Toughness test varies depending on the nature of the powered system. • Ordinary (+10): Simple power cell, glow-globe • Challenging (+0): Lasgun charge pack, dataslate • Difficult (–10): Shuttle launch systems, servo-skull • Hard (–20): Lascannon charge pack, servitor • Very Hard (–30): Cogitator core, xenos technology The device can also be used offensively, but requires talents to use properly as described in Chapter IV: Talents & Traits. Only an Acolyte with the Mechanicus Implants trait (see page 137) may use this device. Poor craftsmanship variants impose a –10 penalty to all Toughness tests made to use them. Good craftsmanship variants grant a +10 bonus to all Toughness tests made to use them. - Maglev Coils† Archaeotech systems of powerful gravimetric coils are implanted in the body, allowing the user to become unshackled from gravity’s grasp for short periods. Using a Half Action, the user may hover 20-30 centimetres off the ground for a number of minutes equal to 1d10 plus the character’s Toughness bonus. The character must employ a Half Action each round to concentrate on operating this implant and may use the other action to move normally. The character can slow his rate of descent when falling so long as this implant is active when the character reaches the ground, reducing all falling damage to a maximum of 1d10+3 Impact damage. Each time the character activates the coils, it drains the stored power and cannot be used again until recharged (which takes 24 hours). - Mind Impulse Unit These devices, also known as sense-links, allow the owner to interface directly with a machine or technological device. MIUs see widespread use among the Adeptus Mechanicus, who regard them as objects of divine communion. A basic model involves a single spinal or cortex connector, while advanced variants include wrist connector probes—and possibly mechadendrite connectors—in addition to the spinal plug. Common models impose no modifiers to machine spirit communication, and add a +10 bonus to Tech-Use or Operate tests used in conjunction with devices capable of MIU linking. • Poor MIU systems require a Challenging (+0) Willpower test to use and impose a –10 penalty when attempting to interface with a device. • Good models grant a +10 bonus to commune with machine spirits and for Tech-Use, Operate, Logic, Inquiry, and Ballistic Skill tests made as part of interfacing with the MIU systems. - MIU Weapon Interface Unlike the more advanced MIU version normally only granted to priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus, this model is more simplified, allowing the user to remotely operate a single weapon which is attached user’s body. While not as elaborate, it is easier to use and a favourite of many militant professions. This system allows the user to fire the linked ranged weapon as a Free Action during his turn. Note that he can still only take a single Action with the Attack subtype during his turn. This additional weapon must be connected to the user via the MIU weapon interface, and is usually equipped as a shoulder mount. - Respiratory Filter Implant These are implanted inside the lungs or involve masses of tubes, wires, vox-grills, or other augmetic parts replacing the neck and upper chest. The implant sifts out most toxic gases; inhaled particulate matter is also filtered, making breathing easier in heavily polluted atmospheres. This implant grants the user a +20 bonus to resist inhaled poisons, gas weapons, or atmospheric toxins. - subskin armour Thin carapace plating is inserted under the skin in various locations, giving the user added protection against damage. While not as impressive as most augmentations and sometimes uncomfortable, subskin armour is very reliable. This implant adds +2 Armour points to the Arms, Body, and Legs locations, which stacks with any other Armour points for these locations. - Synthmuscle Ropey strands of vat-grown muscle tissue, thick with slurried nutrients and laced with flakweave, are woven into existing muscle groups, granting increased strength of varying levels. This implant grants the Unnatural Strength (1) trait; Best craftsmanship grafts instead grant the Unnatural Strength (4) trait but also impose a –10 penalty on Agility tests due to the newly misshapen and unnatural body form. - vocal Implant This implant is usually found with those who use their voice to project commands or proclamations, such as Ecclesiarchy Preachers or Adeptus Arbites Crowd Dispersal Officers. This implant works to amplify the vocal cords to an inhuman range in order to shout commands over the noise of a raging battle, and counts as using a laud hailer. - Volitor Implant The subject has cranial surgery to implant neural receptors and artificial nerve routing, and can be compelled not to reveal a certain item of information, remain within a set area, or perform a specific task. If the subject attempts—or is forced—to counter this compulsion, his brain shuts down into unconsciousness, or even death for some severe volitor patterns. Bionic prosthetics † Some cybernetic systems are only provided to tech-adepts of the Adeptus Mechanicus. It is possible, though, that skilled hereteks might risk the wrath of the Machine Cult by implanting crude versions of these systems in anyone willing to pay their price. - Bionic Arm Bionic arms are a common replacement, and Common models can mimic normal hand and arm functions, including dexterity and even sense of touch. • Poor craftsmanship versions are more cumbersome and visibly artificial; halve the owner’s Agility characteristic (rounded up) where matters of fine dexterity are involved. In addition, Weapon Skill and Ballistic Skill tests made when using the limb suffer a –5 penalty. • Good craftsmanship bionic arms improve on natural design and provide a +10 bonus on Agility tests requiring delicate manipulation. • Best craftsmanship bionic arms provide a +10 bonus on Agility tests requiring delicate manipulation and add a +10 bonus to Strength tests using the arm. They can be also used to store small items (such as pistol ammo clips) inside concealed interior compartments within the arm. - Bionic Legs These bionics are fully integrated into the hip with a spinal link, and Common versions allow the user to walk, run, and climb at normal human levels. • Poor craftsmanship models are lumbering affairs that reduce a character’s Movement rate by 1, and when running, the user must succeed on an Ordinary (+10) Agility test or fall Prone at the end of his movement. • Good craftsmanship bionic legs grant the owner the Sprint talent, and add a +20 bonus to Agility tests that he makes when attempting to jump or leap. - Bionic Respiratory System Common bionic lungs and implanted respiratory systems mimic the action of human lungs and keep the body supplied with oxygen. Such characters gain a +20 bonus to Toughness tests made to resist airborne toxins and gas weapons. • Poor bionic lungs offer the same benefits as the Common system, but are raucously loud affairs and characters suffer a –20 penalty to Stealth tests. Their generally poor oxygen supply to the body means that the character suffers a –10 penalty on all tests involving strenuous physical activity. • Good bionic lungs count as a full life support system—if for any reason the user’s own respiratory system fails, his bionic lungs keep his blood oxygenated—and can be designed to be unnoticeable if desired. - Bionic Heart The paranoid (or the prepared) are ever-willing to replace crude flesh with more durable, armoured materials—the light armour shielding of a bionic heart provides a last line of defence. Superior models can be triggered to pump more rapidly to increase physical capacity, though this risks bodily strain as the rest of the circulatory system is put under pressure. A character with this implant gains +1 Armour point to the Body location—this bonus stacks with any armour worn—and gains the Sprint talent. - Bionic Senses Eyes, ears, and even noses are often lost through combat or accident, and replacement versions use cranial interfaces to allow a very close approximation to natural senses. Bionic eyes in particular are frequently seen amongst senior Imperial Guard officers, Rogue Traders, and other powerful individuals. Common systems, while usually clearly artificial and often oversized, manage to more or less duplicate the approximate human range of senses adequately and have no further game effects. • Poor quality cybernetic senses are problem-ridden imitations of the real thing. Hearing might be troubled by static, for example, or vision rendered in low-resolution monochrome. A character with this system suffers a –20 penalty to tests made involving the cybernetic sense. • Good cybernetic senses grant a +10 bonus to tests using that particular sense, and a +20 bonus to tests made to resist attacks on the sense itself, such as deafening noises and blinding flashes. Advanced cybernetic eyes can also incorporate magnifying lenses, a full photo-visor, or a system granting the Dark-sight trait (see page 135). Advanced cybernetic ears can also include an internal micro-bead system. Each additional upgrade requires a separate Requisition test to be fitted into existing cybernetic senses. - Mechadendrite† Mechadendrites are mechanical attachments of brass and steel that act as additional arms. They are normally mounted on the shoulders or back, though some within the Mechanicum also project these cybernetics from their waists or chests. Each is usually 2 metresin length when fully extended, and has a specialised function based around the mechanisms affixed at their end. The number of mechadendrites coiled or folded around a Tech-Priest’s crimsonrobed figure is often an excellent indicator of his rank within the Priesthood of Mars. Unless stated otherwise, mechadendrites can only be used to perform tasks that the owner already knows how to do. For example, a character with a medicae mechadendrite must have the Medicae skill in order to take advantage of the extra abilities the limb grants. A character must have the appropriate Mechadendrite Use talent (see page 130) to operate his mechadendrite, and the maximum number of mechadendrites he can have installed upon his body is equal to his Toughness bonus. - Memorance Implant This implant is a neurally-linked datavault and pict-capture array, often incorporating augmetic replacement of one or both eyes, that records information on people or scenes viewed. It can then later replay that information, or overlay the present view with additional data on people and objects viewed. It is a tool of chroniclers, loremancers, and masters of ceremonies, as well as factors or nobles who like to see the secrets of their rivals overlaid upon their view of the negotiating table. It provides a +10 bonus to Trade (Loremancer) tests or other tests in social situations where the recorded information provides leverage or value. - Scribe-tines The hand and lower forearm are replaced with specialised and sensitive tools ideal for manipulating parchment, autoscribing, dataslate tuning, and other efforts to record and preserve information. While somewhat disquieting in appearance, they are viewed with favour by hive-world scholars and lexmechanics. This implant gives the user a +10 bonus to all Lore skill tests. Category:Gear